In earlier days, when gasoline pumps were initially installed for dispensing fuel to early model automobiles, one can remember the upper glass portion for such dispensers, and which usually included some type of ball valve, or the like, which would be moved under the pressure of the flowing fuel to provide an indication to the driver and vehicle occupants that gasoline was actually being dispensed, and could visually be observed in this manner.
Of more recent origin, other types of fuel flow indicators are available, and can be used a related purpose. For example, the gasoline dispensing pump, as shown in the U.S. Pat. No. 1,287,985, provides a dial means upon its dispenser for providing figures relating to the quantities of gasoline being dispensed by the pump. In addition, a transparent cylinder was provided with this early pump, so that one may watch the flow of fuel therethrough. This is somewhat related to the style of gasoline pump as previously described, and which prevailed in the early days of vehicular travel.
The U.S. Pat. No. 1,730,127, to Davenport, shows an oil display pump, which also incorporated a sight tube, or chamber, and provided means to furnish a positive indication of the flow of oil therethrough, which may possibly have meant to be gasoline, through the elevation of the shown balls as the oil was being forced through the valve by means of its pump.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,691, to Morgan, discloses another form of liquid flow indicator. This indicator apparently incorporated a cone shaped cylindrical portion that was turned upon the exertion of the pressure of the flowing liquid against its rotor, so as to provide a visual display, as through its housing, or its associated cylindrical tube, of the flow of liquid, such as gasoline, through the operations of its pump.
Another U.S. Pat. No. 2,027,696, to Morgan, shows a sight glass similar to that as previously explained, but in this particular instance, apparently providing for a turning of a helical tube to furnish an indication of the flow of fuel through the dispensing apparatus during its actuation.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,231,907, to Harris, discloses a different form of indicating nozzle, which in this particular instance, affords a form of sight glass within the spout itself, rather than within its dispensing nozzle or mechanism.
A U.S. Pat. No. 2,387,805, to Olson, provides a visual fluid flow indicator, such as in a gasoline dispensing device, and which incorporates its own self-cleaning mechanism, in the form of indicator brushes. This device included hemispherical lenses or windows of glass as can be seen.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,587,839, to Grise, discloses an automatic shut-off valve and signal for hose nozzles. This particular device apparently is in the form of a bell means, similar to the earlier style of door bell, and which was clanged by means of the rotation of its associated striker, to indicate when fuel is flowing through the nozzle.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,969, to Woodruff, shows another form of fluid flow indicator, for use within a pipeline, and in this particular instance, there are disclosed a series of ball elements, or vaned sphere, to indicate fluid flow.
The U.S. Pat. No. 2,884,891, to Barker, shows another form of fluid flow indicator. Obviously, as fuel flows through the body passage, of this indicator, it simply turns its associated impeller blades, for revolving of its integral ring. This device, as can be seen, incorporates a transparent dome for visual observance.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,334,821, Garrison, discloses an anti-spill filling hose nozzle. It incorporates a window pane within the structure of its nozzle apparently for observance purposes.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,809, to Seaborne, shows a milk flow indicator for a milking machine. This device likewise incorporates a form of cap-like member, which apparently is rotated when the milk encounters the grooves or spirals of the shank, to indicate milk flow. As can be seen, its container or bowl is transparent.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,105,095, to Thrasher, Jr., discloses an injector lubricating apparatus. This device apparently is for use within a lubricator, of the injection pipe type, and incorporates various transparent inserts, and also a cup, so that the ball can be seen in its movement as when lubricant is being forced through the apparatus.
A U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,982, to Fink, comprising the same inventor herein, discloses a porous flow restrictor, for a poppet, but is not meant to comprise any form of means for observing fluid flow.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,745,877, to Chang, discloses a rotary sight flow indicator. This device provides for a visual indication of fluid flow due to the housing being incorporated within a pipeline, with a view port providing an observation of the rotor assembly, as an indication of fluid flow.
Finally, the U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,577, to Campau, shows another form of fluid flow indicator. This device is a transparent coupling incorporated within a flow line, and has a series of balls rotated therein as a result of the channelized flow of fluid through its associated disc.
The current invention, on the other hand, incorporates a sight glass in association with the poppet structure of a fuel dispensing nozzle, and provides an actuation means therein, so that as fluid flows through the flow channel furnished through the nozzle, the activation means may be moved, to provide a visual observance that fuel is actually flowing through the nozzle, during its dispensing.